The present invention relates generally to control systems, and more particularly to a control system which can recover from faults or upsets with a minimum of manual intervention.
Control systems are often required to control an output device under conditions which may induce faults or transient upsets within the system. One example of such a control system is an engine bleed air control system in an aircraft for controlling the temperature of compressed bleed air from an engine. In such a case, the control system may be subjected to electrical transient upsets, nuclear transient upsets, sensor faults or other kinds of faults and upsets which may affect the temperature control function. It is important that such faults and upsets not cause a bleed air overtemperature condition which could have serious consequences.